The Silver Goddess
by wolfprincess18
Summary: Things are well in Hyrule until Zelda discovers an unknown force by the name of Emaria, the Goddess of Justice.


_In the beginning, the three goddesses came down to the chaotic wasteland that was Hyrule. Din, with her flaming arms, sculpted the land. Nayru used her power to bring law and order to the world. From her caring heart, Farore brought forth living things to uphold the law. Their jobs done, the goddesses departed and at the point they left the world and ascended to the heavens three golden triangles were left in their wake. _

_ This is a story even the youngest of children know. However, why do some feel that there must be more to this tale?_

The night was thick and velvety. A dark blanked that wrapped itself around Hyrule's princess. Adrenaline raced through the young girl's veins preventing her from sleep. She fell back against her plush, pink pillows hoping for sleep. Tomorrow's sun would bring her wedding day. She smiled and blushed to herself when she thought about it. It would be perfect. Her life would go from being a simple princess to ruling her kingdom with the man she loved. Zelda's eyes fluttered closed and dreamland awaited.

_She was standing on a green hill all alone in a vast field. The cool breeze brushed against her neck and the emerald grass swayed in the wind. The young woman looked up at the sky to see an ocean of cobalt stretching out above her. Everything was so quiet, even the wind made no noise._

_ "Is…is someone there?" came a small, frightened voice._

_ "Yes, are you hurt?" Zelda responded looking around for the owner of the voice._

_ "No, but I will be soon! Please, help me," _

_ "Of course I will help you. Where are you?"_

_ "Look beneath you,"_

_ Zelda did as she was told and stared at the ground beneath her. The waving grasses had turned to glass. Below the glass was an iron cage surrounded by a tornado of fire and ice. In the iron cage was the small figure of a young woman. The prison and storm were deep below the earth and Zelda could barely make out the girl's body._

_ "You see me."_

_ "Yes. But…the tornado! How will you escape?"_

_ "I need your help. You must use the power of ice."_

_ "I do not possess powers of ice. My magic is of light and tires me easily,"_

_ "You must use it. Destroy the glass with a ray of light,"_

_ Zelda took a deep breath and conjured up a ray of golden light and aimed it down into the oblivion. The glass went up in flames and Zelda fell down, down, down. The impact with the bedrock was cold and unforgiving. She looked up into the girl's eyes. Her face was shrouded by a dark cloak but her body was surrounded by an unearthly silver light. _

_ "Thank you Zelda, once you die I can use your powers to free myself,"_

_ "WHAT?!" Zelda cried. "I won't die! I…I"_

_ But the princess could feel the life ebbing out of her and as blackness infringed on her vision the last thing she saw was the cackling silver woman before…_

"ZELDA! IT'S YOUR WEDDING DAY!"

The princess sat bolt upright in bed sweat dripping down her face.

"Don't worry, Your Highness, marriage isn't that stressful!" said a cheerful looking maid with a plump face.

Zelda rubbed her eyes. The maid opened the curtains and left smiling. The girl smiled weakly back and two of Zelda's chambermaids entered: Belle and Fleur.

"It's your big day, Your Highness," Belle said smiling.

The princess nodded and got out of bed. A dream was just a dream, but her wedding with Lord Ganondorf Dragmire, was real.

It had been several hours since Zelda had gotten up and she stared into the full length mirror for the last time. Her dress looked as if it had been made of snow and fairy's wings. Diamonds adorned her chest and kissed her throat. Layers of chiffon and gossamer fell gracefully down her hips and legs. On the surface the Princess, soon to be queen, looked calm and collected. But on the inside, she was a wild, unruly wreck.

Zelda took a deep breath and turned around to descend the stairs. As she neared the ballroom the organ grew louder and soon it was the only sound she could hear besides the soft thump of her feet on the rug. It took all her self control not to run to Ganondorf and kiss him right then and there. But she restrained herself. When she reached the altar the young girl could barely contain herself.

The High Priest of the Goddesses coughed and opened an old leather book complete with the wedding vows.

"Do you, Zelda Hyrule, take Ganondorf Dragmire as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do," Zelda said her voice loud and clear as bells.

The priest turned to Ganondorf.

"Do you, Ganondorf Dragmire, take Zelda Hyrule as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he said his golden eyes staring deep into Zelda's bright blue eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride,"

Ganondorf kissed Zelda passionately and wrapped his arms around her waist. Zelda flung her arms around his neck and the audience applauded. The happy couple pulled away and smiled at each other no longer Lord and Princess, but King and Queen.

"I'm going to have to stop calling you Princess now, my queen," Ganondorf smirked stroking Zelda's cheek.

"For the love of Nayru, please don't call me queen! It makes me sound old!" Zelda said blushing.

Ganondorf laughed and they walked down the aisle, out the castle, into Hyrule Castle Town, and finally out into the field.

Brightly colored tents dotted the field for the reception would be here under the shining sun. Zelda rested her head against Ganondorf's shoulder as they stared out at their people, merrymaking under the bright light of the sun.

"Well?" Zelda asked. "What are we waiting for?"

And the couple took off into the crowd.

Link watched from a distance the brightly colored tents and the happy people and the happy couple promenading around the field. Zelda should be his! Not Ganondorf's! Link was the hero of Hyrule and Ganondorf its conquerer, its bane. But now its rightful King. How had Zelda fallen for such an evil? Link turned these questions over in his head again. Just as he did every night. These questions were insomnia. And a disease.

"If things were different Zelda," Link started, "You would see how much happier you would be as my wife,"

"You seek revenge on the Gerudo," came a husky voice from the shadows.

Link turned around to see a Dodongo lurking in the dark. Its scales were a mottled gray and some of them scarred. One of its eyes was closed shut with a long dark slash going through it.

"Come with me and the vengeance you seek will be much…easier than previously anticipated,"

Link looked over at the outdoor wedding reception. He had to do it. Whatever it was, if it would help him win Zelda and off Ganondorf, he was game. Link got off Epona and approached the Dodongo.

"I'll do it,"

The Dodongo nodded.

"Follow me,"

The monster led the Hero to the vast, dark opening of a cave. Link took a deep breath and stepped in. It was very dark within the cave and as the Hylian traveled deeper and deeper into its depths the sunlight waned and waned until it disappeared completely. The only thing that Link could really register was that they were going down. Eventually Link and the Dodongo reached a wide chamber lit with torches. But most of the chamber was blocked by a very, very large Dodongo. On instinct, Link relinquished the Master Sword ready for a fight.

"Link, Hero of Hyrule, seven years ago you slayed my mate, King and ruler of the Dodongo people. Now I am my people's sole ruler. But this has benefited things for the King did not believe in the purpose given to our people. The Gorons told you that Ganondorf Dragmire created our race. That is a lie. We were always there. Since the beginning of time for we were created to serve the fourth goddess,"

"The fourth goddess?! That's rubbish!" Link cried.

"Calm yourself Hylian. Only one with a Triforce can release the fourth goddess. Once you help us release the fourth goddess we will help you gain vengeance on Hyrule's king,"

Link looked around. Release a fourth goddess? It was dangerous business but…

"When do I start?"

"Good, my son will teach you the crucial rituals,"

Link nodded and followed the original Dodongo out of the cave a new goal in mind.

The reception had ended hours ago and the sun sank down over the hills. The sky was a beautiful blue velvet. Zelda drew back the curtains of her new room. She sighed and smiled. The day had been perfect, just as she had imagined. As she gazed out the window she felt arms around her and lips on her neck. Zelda's cheeks turned pink and she leaned her head to the side, exposing more of her neck. Ganondorf eventually pulled away and stepped in front of her. He smiled down at her.

"Ganondorf," Zelda said her face troubled, "Last night I had a dream and in it there was this woman, she did not seem to be human. Her form and aura resembled that of a goddess but she was shrouded in dark and glowed with an unearthly silver light,"

"Zelda, it was only a dream. You're safe," her husband answered caressing her cheek.

The young queen nodded but she felt that her dream was not just a dream. It was something else. She lay down in the bed next to him and closed her eyes. Ganondorf's embrace was warm and protective and Zelda found herself falling asleep.

The girl opened her eyes and everything was pitch black. She sat up and looked down at the sleeping form of her husband. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. Zelda got up and grabbed a candelabra off the wall. The flickering candlelight guided her down to the library and to the section on the history of Hyrule. There were too many dusty, leather-bound books that told the exact same story. The three goddesses came down and made Hyrule. Yay. There was nothing she didn't already know in these stupid volumes! In rage she tore an unsuspecting book from the shelf. It thumped to the ground. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then, the whole shelf creaked and rotated to give way to a dark stairwell. Zelda's eyes widened and she walked down the stairs. The bookshelf creaked back into place and the candelabra sputtered and went out.

Zelda took a deep breath and descended the stairs in utter darkness. As she neared the bottom it became lighter and the light of torches beckoned her. At the foot the sight that awaited her greatly enraged the queen. A thick, dusty, leather book, with yellowing gold edged pages.

She stormed up to it and flung open the cover to a random page. On the page written in curly black letters were the words "The Origin of Hyrule: The Legend of Emaria".

"Emaria? Who is Emaria? Some sacrificed princess with a sappy tale about how the goddesses helped her and she then killed herself because her lover was talking to some other girl who just happened to be his sister but she didn't know that?"

Enraged as she was, Zelda still sat down on the red velvet stool and started to read.

_In the beginning, the goddesses were humans. They lived on the Glass Isle, a prosperous and beautiful island. Near the tropical forest was a house. In the house lived sisters who loved each other dearly. Nayru, the eldest, whose wisdom and sense of order kept the household together. Farore, the second eldest, whose courage and fearlessness led her on many a adventure. Din, the second youngest-_

"Wait, second youngest?!" Zelda asked. "Author must just've been having a bad day,"

_had an insatiable desire for power. This however, did not get in the way of her love for her sisters. Finally, there was Emaria. Small and fragile. Emaria cared about nothing more than things being fair and just. Things were good for the sisters until Nayru was seduced by the Shadow Folk, fiends that pulled the puppet strings of Glass Isle. Nayru went corrupt and became a murderer and thief. Soon she ruled the Glass Isle and everything good and beautiful fell to ruin._

_ Determined to save Nayru, her sisters poisoned her wine before she could hurt herself or anyone else anymore. When Nayru woke up before the god who judged your heart she begged him for another chance, to leave Glass Isle and start anew in a different world as a spirit. The god thought this over and agreed. She was to be a goddess and transform a chaotic wasteland into a flourishing country full of pure, living things. _

_ "I cannot do this alone!" Nayru said the task ahead of her building anxiety._

_ The god then summoned her sisters, taking them from their lives. _

_ "Your sisters will join you as goddesses. Nayru, as the eldest, you should be wise. You will be the goddess of wisdom and air will be your element. Farore, you shall be the goddess of courage and rule the brave breakers. Din, your element is fire and that leads you to be the goddess of power,"_

_ The god turned to Emaria._

_ "Little Emaria, you always longed for things to be just. For this, you will be the goddess of justice and grounded as you are, you will rule the earth,"_

_ Four rays of light came down, three gold and one silver. The three older sisters became the golden goddesses and the youngest became the sole silver goddess. They left in search of a wasteland. They came across Hyrule and unleashed their powers. Din calmed the unruly flames that danced wild and trapped them in a mountain on the horizon. Nayru, using the wind, brought law and order. Through water and earth, living things were created to uphold the law. _

_ For some years everything was peaceful. Until the goddesses noticed the judges of Hyrule being somewhat biased in their court cases. Eventually, a war broke out and innocent people were thought to be guilty. The only cause of this could be Emaria. The three sisters confronted Emaria. She denied it firmly but the eldest would not stand for it. They stripped Emaria of her powers and buried her deep, deep in her element. Chained in an iron cage surrounded by a tornado of fire and ice. None of the goddesses could free her. Only one with the powers of the Triforce could free the doomed Emaria._

_ Farore took on the powers of earth and Nayru, responsible enough to control two elements took on wind and water. The fourth part of the Triforce was lost and the silver goddess was erased from history. _

_ Some say that after 10,000 years Emaria will be released and put her three sisters to justice. _

Zelda snapped out of her reverie. It all made sense! The girl in the cage, the tornado, the silver glow, the desire for her Triforce! The young queen shut the book and ran back up the stairs. She pushed the bookshelf aside and ran back to her room. Ganondorf was still asleep and the sun was just dawning over the hills. With her strange answers in mind the girl closed her eyes and snagged the last few hours before sleep.

The young woman woke up groggily. Ganondorf was already up and dressed and sitting on the foot of the bed.

"You don't look so good," he observed.

Zelda smiled weakly and propped herself up.

"Didn't sleep well. Silver made justice" Zelda mumbled.

Ganondorf patted her on the head. "Hopefully you'll feel more like yourself after breakfast,"

Zelda got up and stretched. She attempted to calm her golden tresses. The first dress she saw in her expansive wardrobe was made of pink and gold silk. She threw it on and put on a pair of white boots and prepared for the day. Eventually, the new queen went down to breakfast. But she was not at all interested in her food. She was still mulling over the idea of a fourth goddess and the dream from the other night.

Ganondorf nudged her. "You sure you're alright?"

Zelda looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm okay but Ganondorf I have to talk to you after breakfast,"

He nodded and wondered if Zelda was losing it. After the couple finished their meal Zelda took him to the library. She removed the correct volume and the bookshelf moved aside.

"Zelda, how did you know about this?" Ganondorf asked.

"I found it last night," answered the young woman.

The pair descended the stairwell and entered the room. There was the table, the stool, the torches. But no book.

"What happened?! There was a book here!" Zelda cried.

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow and picked up a slip of paper off the floor.

"Does this help you any, Zel?"

Zelda took it from him and read it.

_I can't believe you found my secret. You're smarter than I anticipated. But Nayru wouldn't pick a dense one as her mortal token. I have had a servant of mine take this poisonous book for if you had looked further it possesses the spells needed for my resurrection. You know the man. And it's your fault. His unrequited love for you led him to take this and serve me. Have fun being naive for the last few days of your tyranny. It's unjust and I'l take what's mine. _

"Link! How is he working for Emaria!"

"Zelda, who is Emaria? What is this book?"

The queen took a deep breath and turned to her beloved.

"Emaria is the fourth goddess, the silver goddess. The goddess of the earth and justice! Her sisters erased her from history when she abused her powers. She wants out and she's getting Link to free her because she promised me to him,"

Ganondorf put an arm around Zelda. If this Emaria was threatening Zelda and making plans for her to be Link's…well he wasn't going to stand for it.

"We have to do something!"

"Zel…I don't want you to be with Link but a fourth goddess just sounds a little…farfetched,"

Enraged, Zelda jerked out of his embrace. "You'll see! She will come back and we'll have to fight them! Just you wait!"

Zelda stormed out of the room, and as she did she thought to herself _What a wonderful way to start off a marriage. _

She went to the "e" section and there was a librarian there shelving books from a teetering ladder. Zelda steered clear of the disaster waiting to happen. She looked at the woman. The ladder wobbled dangerously and it clattered to the floor along with a large stack of books and a young, disorganized, bespectacled librarian. Zelda rushed to her sides and tore books off. Her face was uncovered and the book in Zelda's hands caught her eye. It was labeled _Elements of Black Magic_.

"Oh, I wouldn't read that if I were you," said the librarian. "I read it for thrills but ended up with nightmares for months afterwards,".

The young queen nodded and flipped the book open to a random page. Most of it was in ancient runes and the most legible form of writing was ancient Hylian which even Zelda wasn't totally sure how to read. She squinted at it and looked up at the librarian. "Do you know how to read Ancient Hylian?"

She nodded and took the book from Zelda. "Wind above me. Earth below me. Fire on my right hand. Ice on my left. These have no power over me. My force will release my mistress from her bonds of iron. Freeze the fire. Melt the ice. Let the winds fall to a breeze. Earth open up and give thee a path to power. With the force of this magic in my left hand I summon thee, Emaria the silver woman of the earth!"

The librarian shrugged and put the book under her arm. "Its got me peaked again! I don't know why I read such occult books, I just do!"

Zelda nodded, not really paying attention thought about what the librarian had read. The young woman walked to the window and looked out at the horizon. She knew she had to do something. But what? She had to find Link before he brought back Emaria and her corrupt idea of justice destroyed Hyrule.

The girl ran down the stairs and out the door. Where would Link be? Somewhere that has fire, ice, earth, and air would be prime.

"Ugh. There's nowhere that has fire and ice!" Zelda complained.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. The woman turned around to see Princess Ruto.

"Ah! Ruto…what are you doing here?" Zelda asked somewhat startled.

"I just wanted to say, Link was in Zora's Domain and all like 'Zelda, once I do this you will be mine,'" Ruto started. "It was kinda weird. Do you think he's losing it?"

"I don't think he was totally there in the first place. Zora's Domain you said?"

Ruto nodded. Zelda sped off as fast as she could in her silk dress and high heeled boots. Link was there. Standing on the ground. Air above him. Red ice at his right. Blue fire at his left. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Wind above me. Earth below me. Fire on my right hand. Ice on my left. These have no power over me. My force will release my mistress from her bonds of iron. Freeze the fire. Melt the ice. Let the winds fall to a breeze. Earth open up and give thee a path to power. With the force of this magic in my left hand I summon thee, Emaria the silver woman of the earth!"

"NO!" Zelda screamed.

Link looked in her direction. "Zelda! What are you doing? Do you…"

The ground started to shake and Zelda was thrown on to her back. Scrambling to her feet she ran out to see what was happening. The sky was black with thunder clouds and the earth shook violently and split. Out of it rose a cackling woman.

"Goddesses…what have I done?" asked Link fear stricken.

"That's just it! By saying that spell you brought back the corrupted goddess Emaria!"

The woman looked down at Link and Zelda.

"Oh, Link how I must thank you for freeing me. It was getting quite…stuffy down there. And Zelda, dear Zelda, your efforts to save your beloved are in vain,"

The woman took off her hood. Matted silver hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her eyes were black and wild.

"Don't hurt him!" Zelda cried stepping towards the mad goddess.

"Ha! You Hylians are so funny,"

The unearthly being clapped her hands once and a Twili woman appeared out of a cloud of black twilight.

"This, Hylians, is Midna my token of justice,"

The Twili's eyes were completely crimson and pupiless.

Link unsheathed the Master Sword and Zelda's hands began to glow with golden light. Before the pair could make a move a fire raged up and a floating woman covered in flames joined Emaria.

"Hello mortals. You may know me as Din,"

"Din! Please help us!" Zelda begged.

The flaming deity laughed harshly. "I am here to help my sister not you puny princess! And as she does I will use a mortal token. But one of power,"

Zelda's eyes widened. "Ganondorf," she breathed.

As she spoke his name he appeared before his goddess his eyes in the same state as the unknown Twili.

"Goddesses he's possessed!" Zelda whimpered a hand over her mouth.

She took a step towards her husband. Link caught her wrist. "Zelda it's dangerous!"

"I know it's dangerous! I'm not a child! I can handle myself!" Zelda spat pulling away from him.

"Queen Zelda Dragmire. Do not step closer,"

The voice was loud and clear. Gentle but forceful.

The young girl turned around to see a divinity surrounded by swirling winds.

"Nayru,"

Another divine being who seemed to be made of water was also there.

"Din, Emaria we can sort this out like rational creatures but if you do not wish this-"

"You think I would wish to sort things out rationally with you after you unrationally and unjustly imprisoned me in my element for a millennium!"

A golden bow appeared in Zelda's hands and a quiver on her back. She loaded an arrow.

"We will take this to Hyrule Field for a proper war. At dawn tomorrow the battle will begin," Din said solemnly.

The goddesses as well as Ganondorf and Midna disappeared.

"Ganondorf!" Zelda screamed. She turned to Nayru.

"Nayru! I have to save him!" she pleaded.

"Zelda, your husband is possessed you must not show him mercy,"

"You're so heartless! Didn't you ever love someone?"

Nayru shook her head.

Tears bubbled around the young woman's crystalline blue eyes. She sniffled and attempted to dispel her weakness. Link patted her on the shoulder and Zelda tensed.

"We must go to Hyrule Field and prepare for the battle," Farore said. "Which armies will aid us?"

"The Castle Guard," Zelda sniffed. "Most likely the Kokiri, the Zoras, and the Oocooa,"

Link nodded. "I'll get Epona and try to rally them,"

"Emaria and Din will have the Gerudo, the Gorons, the Twili, and the monster races," the suffering queen observed.

That night Zelda slept in a tent, alone. The night crawled under her veins and she found herself sobbing silently to herself. Crying for her possessed husband and the fact that come sunup tomorrow she would be forced to support his death. She wept until she fell asleep. Her tears wetting her face and pillow.

Zelda opened her eyes. She was sure that she was red and puffy but she got up anyway. Judging by the sky, it was about two hours before dawn. The young queen opened a mahogany box. Inside was dark blue armor decorated with beautiful Triforces. She put it on gingerly but once on, it felt natural. She grabbed her light bow and quiver of arrows. These arrows were made to vanquish evil. But was Ganondorf really that evil? He used to be. He kidnapped her and threatened her. But somehow he softened. They fell for each other. And they fell hard. But he was definitely evil now. What if she shot him, killing her one true love.

"You didn't believe me, Ganondorf, you have to pay the price now. I don't want to but I have to," she said to the sky.

The battle clad queen stepped out of her tent just as the sun peaked over hills. Emaria and Din's army was already there. On the frontline was Ganondorf and Midna. Zelda looked behind her, there was Link and Farore and Nayru's army. The woman took a deep breath, gripped her loaded bow and approached her possessed husband.

"Ganondorf! We don't have to do this! We could solve it like rational creatures!" she begged.

But he was too far gone.

"Then so be it, my love," she uttered.

The young queen felt someone approach her. It was Link. He gave a battle cry and Zelda hung back as the blood started to flow. There was no way Nayru and Farore would win unless they stepped in themselves. Who did they have on their side? An seventeen year old girl who was a good archer but didn't want to fight fear she kill her beloved. A seventeen year old guy. Hero of Hyrule. Yeah he was a decent fighter but what else did they have? Forest midgets. Random farmers. Fish.

Zelda took a deep breath and gripped her loaded bow.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in a choked voice.

She ran off into the battle. The first person to cross her path was a Gerudo. She was taller than Zelda and bore two large, curved blades.

"Oh look! It's the queen of Hyrule! Not so confident now are you? I wonder, who's going to kill your husband? You? Fairy boy?"

Zelda aimed her arrow at the woman a little to the left of her.

"I don't even need to block that!" the Gerudo boasted as she deflected it to the right.

The golden tip pierced her breast and her white top turned crimson.

Her eyes widened and she fell to the ground, lifeless.

Zelda had never killed someone before. But she didn't have time to pray that the dead woman had a safe trip to the afterlife.

"Behind you!" someone shouted.

Zelda spun around to see a knife whizzing towards her. She dropped to the ground just in time and could feel the air rush over her head. Her breath hitching she dropped back to where Link was.

"I can't believe this is all your fault," she growled.

"All my fault?! It's your fault for falling for Ganondorf in the first place!"

"Ugh! That's what this is all about? You're so jealous!"

However, a war of the gods was not time for bickering. Back to back, Zelda and Link readied themselves for the army of Din and Emaria. Things were not going their way. The forest midgets were either dead or running away. The random farmers who had come to help were well, mostly dead and seriously maimed and the fish people had run to go get water to help themselves live. All and all, besides a few Hylians, Link and Zelda were alone. Their army had abandoned them.

They were surrounded by Gorons, Gerudos, Twilis, and monsters of all kind. Zelda drew back an arrow and fired it into the crowd to spark the battle. The scream of a Twili followed and they all looked at Zelda. They rushed forward and Zelda prepared herself for the inevitable death that awaited her. The first person that tore towards her was another Gerudo. She shot an arrow into her heart. Zelda picked up the silver sword from the corpse.

"You doin' alright blondie?" Zelda asked turning to her Hylian ally.

"I could use a little help here!" Link cried.

She ran to Link's side and readied her stolen sword and arrows of light until she saw just who Link's assailant was. A tall broad, Gerudo man.

"Ganondorf!" she breathed.

"Zelda!" Link called.

"Go Link, just go," she whispered.

The Hero did as he was told and the world seemed to stop. There was Zelda. The reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia and the possessor of the Triforce of Wisdom. There was Ganondorf. The reincarnation of the Demon King Demise and the possessor of the Triforce of Power. He stuck first. Metal clanged against metal. In past eras it was fate for Ganondorf to battle Link but this was Zelda's fight. Ganondorf's broadsword cut across her stomach. She moaned and stumbled back clutching her bloody abdomen. He advanced on her readying himself for the final blow. Zelda took a deep, shuddering breath and loaded an arrow and shot it. Once it went flying she knew it wouldn't hit. Zelda fell to the ground and her eyes closed for the final time.

Zelda's arrow sailed through the air over her beloved's head but it did hit something. She didn't see it coming until it was too late. A woman with a black cloak masking her face. She turned around just as the golden shaft pierced her chest and she screamed in pain as the darkness fell off her revealing a small girl. Her skin and hair silver but her eyes were a soft brown. Two figures appeared before her.

"Emaria, it has been 10,00te0 years since I have seen you like this," said a cold voice.

The silver goddess looked up to see Nayru and Farore standing over her.

"Nayru, Farore," she whispered. "I'm so sorry! How can you ever forgive me?"

Nayru bent down to her little sister's level. "I already have,".

The youngest sister hugged her older sister. Din appeared in a cloud of flames. She looked at her army, the spell removed they were wondering why they were standing in a bunch of dead bodies.

"Shoot! That Hylian queen and her arrows of light foiled us!" Din growled.

She then looked down at Nayru and Emaria. "You've forgiven her?"

Nayru nodded.

"It wasn't her fault to begin with," Din said hanging her flaming head. "It was mine. i was young and foolish. I wanted to see how naive humans could be. I made them go to war. I turned you all against Emaria. Before she was imprisoned she told me that she knew I had done it and that if she was ever resurrected I was to help her for the reasons of justice. I have paid my debt,"

Emaria nodded. "And i forgive you all,"

Farore looked over them. "However Emaria, there is someone who I don't think will ever forgive you,"

Ganondorf opened his eyes. Where was he? A bloodstained Hyrule Field. All he could remember was telling Zelda he didn't believe her and then…and then…what? The dark lord looked around as the mist from the battle cleared. Bodies lay scattered on the ground but one in particular caught his eye. It was the body of a woman. Blonde hair covered her face and she wore bloodstained white and dark blue armor. Ganondorf rushed to the girl. He picked her up praying to Din that it wasn't who he thought it was. He brushed the golden tresses out of her face.

And found himself staring into the lifeless face of his beloved Zelda.

"Zelda!" he breathed touching her cheek.

No. How was it possible? His sweet, innocent Zelda, dead?!

The King bowed his head to Zelda as tears dripped down his face.

"My Princess, I should've believed you. If I had you might still be alive. It's all my fault, I promised you I would always protect you but I guess I couldn't keep that promise. I just hope you knew I love you,"

He leaned in and kissed her velvet lips for the last time. He pulled away and for a long moment everything was silent. Then, so quiet it could've been his imagination, a soft moan of pain escaped Zelda's lips.

"Zelda! Speak to me!" he said in surprise.

The young woman's blue eyes flickered open.

"Ganondorf?" she asked.

"Yes, my love, I'm here," he whispered caressing her cheek.

"You're back," she murmured.

He nodded and pressed his lips to hers. Silently he promised to Din that he would never, ever let her go again. He felt her soft hands on his neck and he kissed her harder.

"This is making me cry," Din sniffled.

Emaria handed her sister her black cloak.

"Eww! You've been wearing that for like, 10,000 years!" Din recoiled.

"Are we going to have to start calling it the Quadforce now?" Nayru asked.

Emaria shook her head. "Nah. It's okay. Besides Triforce does sound a lot cooler than Quadforce."

The four sisters laughed and watched as lovers reunited and new love sprouted in the form of a confused Twili and young, once rejected Hylian.


End file.
